ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiresland (2011 film)/Credits
Opening Logo Opening Credits Shires Presents Shiresland Closing Credits Directed by Jeffrey Agala and Ridd Sorensen Produced by David W. Armstrong Mark Swift Robert Wallace Pete Williamson Executive Producers: John Tarakovsky Chris Wallace Peter Michaelson Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson Teleplay by James Herbert Supervising Producer: Richard Kenny Original Score Composed by Henry Jackman Written by Jono Howard Mike Kubat Bruce Thompson James Herbert Peter Michaelson Production Design: Maurice Nelson Art Direction by Doug Scheib Casting by Michael Wallace Starring: Charles Martinet Frank Welker Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Pinney Jim Cummings John Cleese Maggie Roswell Grey DeLisle Jodi Benson Jim Belushi Will Arnett Samuel Vincent Tress MacNeille Nicole Kidman Dwayne Hill Robert Tinkler Jonathan Wilson Catherine Disher Kate Griffin and Matt Hill Story: Animation Produced by Atomic Cartoons Overseas Animation by 2 Minutes and Caribara Layout: Background: Animation Canada: Animation France: Production Staff: Post Sound Facility: Richard Segal Sound Design, Inc. Voice Recording: POP Sound Voicebox Productions Inc. Studio 360 Howard Schwartz Recording Music: Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Digital and 3D and CGI Services: Special Effects Animation: Toon Boom Animation Yowza Animation Rough Draft Studios Akom Productions Co. Production Services: Studio 8 Soundand Michael Shires Studiosand Shires Toon Studiosand Pentagon Studios Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain Assistant to the Producer: Kevin Rogers Color Timers: Terry Claborn and Jim Passon Negative Cutting by: Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Ink and Paint Department: Technical Constulants: Production Staff for ShiresToon Studios ShiresToon Studios Sudio Team Visual Development Facilities Music Recorded and Mixed at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios The Village Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Score Mixed at Trevor Morris Studios Main Title by: PIC Agency and Momoco End Title by The Picture Mill and Fugitive Studios Dolby Constulant: Ray Gillion MPAA Constulant: Ray Gilbert Iatse Constultant: Ray Gannon Cast Additional Voices: Special Thanks Production Babies Songs: "Rainbow Connection" Music by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher Lyrics by Kenneth Ascher Performed by Matthew Mouse "Movin' Right Along" Music by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher Lyrics by Kenneth Ascher Performed by Matthew Mouse and Boofy "Life's a Happy Song" Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie Performed by Matthew Mouse and Jose Carioca, The Shires Characters "I'm Number One" Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie Performed by Madeline Mouse and Lady Enchanted "I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu)" Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie Performed by Cat J. Raoul "We're Doing a Sequel" Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie Performed by The Shires Characters "The Shiresland Show" Music by Michael Shires and Samuel Pottle Lyrics by Michael Shires Performed by Joanna Newsom and The Shires Characters "Rainbow Connection (Spoofers)" Music by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher Lyrics by Kenneth Ascher Produced by Chris Mountain and Henry Jackman Performed by Boofy and The Spoofers "Back to School Again" Music by Louis St. Louis Lyrics by Howard Greenfield Performed by The Four Tops "Let's Get Ready for Rhumble" Music and Lyrics by Nicky Graham, Deni Lew, Mike Olton Produced by Nicky Graham Performed by PJ and Duncan "Life's a Happy Song (Finale)" Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie Performed by The Shires Characters "Postman Pat Theme" Music and Lyrics by Bryan Daly Performed by Ken Barrie In Memory of Boyd Kirkland Footage: Trademarks of and Used with the Permission of ("Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy", and all related characters and elements) by Cartoon Network. Captain Flamingo and All Related Characters and Elements are Trademarks of and Copyright of YTV Canada. Prints by Color by © 2011 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved Closing Logo Closing MPAA Rating Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing credits Category:Opening credits